


eating a bag of croutons as im writing this

by simspoff



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: +kurt and ram are obviously gay soo, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, group chat that started with the bmc gang but damn i went overboard, i dont rly ship anyone in heathers, i got garlic and butter seasoned croutons and im L I V I NG, shortening the tags a lil bit, veronica and mcnamara are p cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 7,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simspoff/pseuds/simspoff
Summary: this goddamn story is a mess





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lots of fucking swearing

**_jermisheere has added wherestheweed, lohstdoggo, bemyvalensike, babybibibi, billinger, momfriend, and allyouneedis to the chat_ **

 

 _jermisheere has named the chat_ **squid squad**

 _jermisheere has renamed the chat_ **squip squad**

 _wherestheweed has renamed the chat_ **squid squad**

 

jermisheere: stop

jermisheere: ok first of all

jermisheere: wtf are all your usernames,,,,

 

lohstdoggo: mine explains itself

babybibibi: me and jake are matching because we feel like copying you and ur boyf

jermisheere: can u not

momfriend: don't deny your gayness, jeremy

 

billinger: oH

jermisheere: I FEEL BETRAYED

jermisheere: MOVING ON

 

bemyvalensike: i made a pun outta my last name so,

bemyvalensike: yup

jermisheere: jenna im confused about yours mostly

allyouneedis: << food

allyouneedis: << gossip

allyouneedis: << christine

jermisheere: oh

momfriend: aww <3

allyouneedis: <3

wherestheweed: ew

wherestheweed: im not high enough for this

 

_**wherestheweed has left the chat** _

_**jermisheere has added wherestheweed to the chat** _

 

 

 

jermisheere: second of all

jermisheere: i only made this chat bc im bored and lonely

 

momfriend: omw over

bemyvalensike: christine is lowkey the best

babybibibi: rt

billinger: rt

jermisheere: rt

allyouneedis: rt

lohstdoggo: rt

wherestheweed: rt

momfriend: aww :')

momfriend: btw i'm here open the door

jermisheere: but my couch is so comfortable

momfriend: i'm gonna pick the lock  g e t  u p

lohstdoggo: this is gold

 

jermisheere: ugh fine hold on

jermisheere: @boyf come pick up zelda already

wherestheweed: why doe

jermisheere: plz

billinger: whos zelda

jermisheere: michael has a dog and shes rly cute but anNoYinG aS FrICk

momfriend: SHE'S SO CUTE OMG

allyouneedis: P I C S

momfriend: dOgGo.jpg

lohstdoggo: IS THAT A POMERANIAN

wherestheweed: ffffine omw

wherestheweed: and yes

bemyvalensike: OH MY GOD

bemyvalensike: I MAY BE A BITCH BUT I LOVE DOGGOS

billinger: RT

babybibibi: RT RT RT RT

allyouneedis: RT

lohstdoggo: RT but ur not a bitch chlo :(

bemyvalensike: where have you been

billinger: CAN I PLEASE COME VISIT THE DOGGO

jermisheere: no

billinger: >:(

 

 

 

 

wherestheweed: guys i just got a great idea

allyouneedis: what

wherestheweed: i said guys not girls

allyouneedis: ugh

 

_**wherestheweed has added babybibibi, billinger, and jermisheere to the chat** _

 

 _wherestheweed has named the chat_ **genius right here**

 

wherestheweed: we should all totally go to the mall and if one of us get hit on by a straight the rest of us come and give as much physical contact to them as possible

jermisheere: y e s

billinger: oh my god totally in

babybibibi: CaN wE pLeAsE gO nOw

wherestheweed: omw to steal ur binch

babybibibi: Y E E T

 

 _ **3**_   _new messages in_ **squid squad**

 

momfriend: i feel left out

lohstdoggo: same

bemyvalensike: anyone notice anything weird about those four

babybibibi: what in tarnation are you talking about

billinger: rich hurry up and do ur friggin hair

babybibibi: dONt RuSh pERfeCtiOn

billinger: ugh

lohstdoggo: wait what are you guys doing

jermisheere: going to the mall

allyouneedis: cAN I COME

jermisheere: no

wherestheweed: get in binch were goin shopping

babybibibi: did you just

billinger: SCOOT OVER BINCHES

wherestheweed: YAAAAS

jermisheere: save me

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the mall scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i havent written anything like this in literally MONTHS so srry if my writing really sucks  
> the names of the girls mentioned were rANDOM SO DONT BE OFFENDED IF YOUR NAME HAPPENS TO BE ONE OF THEM AHIJDSKFILFD:OIJLKX'  
> (btw i had a friend named sonny and she was really nice so i had to include it aaa)

**WARNING FOR HOMOPHOBIA IM SORRY I DIDNT WANNA WRITE IT**

 

Michael was the one to pick up the others, driving to the mall to initiate their 'master plan.'

Jeremy was the first out of the car. "We should go to the food court, aren't there like a bunch of people there?"

Rich bounced on the tips of his feet. "Good idea, let's go!" He ran ahead.

 

(i already hate this but im too lazy to fix anything cuz i know i cANT)

 

"I've already spotted some possible targets," Jake circled his hands over one eye like it was a telescope.

Michael pushed his hands down and walked towards  a booth near the corner. "Let's just pick a table."

 

"I'm getting hungry, anyone want something specific?" Jeremy turned his phone off and stuffed it in the pocket of his cardigan.

"Surprise me, I could go for whatever." Jake didn't look up from the random shooting game he was playing.

"Alright, Rich come with me." Jeremy hooked his foot around one of Rich's chair legs to pull it away from the table. Rich jumped and stood, glaring at the taller boy. They walked off.

Michael could already see two girls walking over in his direction. "Jake, incoming."

Jake immediately looked up from his phone but went back to it casually after seeing the two girls approach.

"Hey there, are these seats taken?" One of the girls curled a strand of hair on her finger and slid into the chair Rich had been sitting in. (whEEZE)

Michael felt his face turn a light shade of red, holding his breath to hopefully keep it tame. He could tell just by the sound of her voice she was looking to fuck him and his boyfriend.

"Uh, actually our friends are getting food, so they'll probably take those back soon." Of course Jake was flawlessly taking this like a champ. Not one stutter. Michael was pretty sure he winked at him when he said 'friends.'

"Aw, well for now you wouldn't mind, would you?" The second girl pouted and sat next to her friend. "So what are your names?"

"I'm Jake. This is my buddy Michael." Okay, now Jake was slipping up a bit. He kinda obviously cringed when he said 'buddy' and Michael definitely caught it.

"I'm Melissa and this is my bestie Sophia," Both of the girls were staring into their eyes deeply, which was starting to get really uncomfortable for both boys.

"Yo, we got Subway because it was the closest and I don't feel like walking around a bunch. So BOOM." Rich dumped the bags of food onto the table at the last word, looking over at the girls in his and Jeremy's seats and trying not to smile. "Hey, who're you two?"

"We're just some girls looking for a bit of fun, cutie." Jeremy saw Jake glare at the girl known as Sophia as she placed a hand on Rich's shoulder.

Apparently none of them knew Rich was skilled in flirting, because DAMN he was fucking owning this. "You two aren't so bad yourselves. Who woulda thought two beautiful ladies would stumble upon our little group, perhaps I could give you some fun~?" He smirked and winked.

The other three boys were trying not to either scream at him, burst out laughing, or both.

The two girls looked a little surprised, they probably never got this far. They both regained the confident expressions they had and were about to reply before-

"Oh, and by fun I mean teaching you a lesson for trying to flirt with me and my  _boyfriends_. Don't assume every male around you is straight. Can you guys like, get out of our seats?" Jeremy put a hand to his mouth, Michael banged his hand on the table, and Jake put his head in his hands, all trying to contain their wheezing laughter.

The two girls were speechless, both getting up and walking off with their mouths wide open in awe.

"RICH-" Jeremy sat down and let loose his laughter, seeing Rich grin at them. They all quieted down and started to eat after that little, aha, scene.

 

**THIS IS WHEN SHIT GETS REAL AND THE WARNING AT THE BEGINNING COMMENSES**

 

Later they split up again, this time Michael and Jeremy heading to a small gaming store and Rich and Jake heading to a random store neither of the gamers cared about. When they walked out, a small bag of new games in hand, they noticed three girls outside the doors on Instagram.

Jeremy looked to Michael and smirked, "Let's see if those girls'll take our bait." He pulled out his phone while Michael snorted and sent a quick message to the group chat Michael made about where they were.

Jake sent back they were on their way, meanwhile Michael suggested they sit down on the bench a few feet away. "I really wanna see Jake dealing with these girls, since Rich took over last time. And we both know we can't do that."

"True. But, uh," Jeremy glanced away from Michael and back to the girls. "I think they do plan on coming over here."

Two of the girls were looking over at them, the third still on her phone. She must've looked up at Rich and Jake walking up to Jeremy and Michael.

"I can already see the situation, don't worry, we just stick over 'heere' and wait." Jake exclaimed, sitting on the arm of the bench and setting down a bag full of stuff Rich probably got from the mystery store.

Jeremy rolled his eyes while Michael laughed and nudged his arm. Finally, just like they expected, the three girls waltzed on over to them. The third looked a little wary on what the two in front of her were going to pull.

"Hey boys, what're your names?" The first questioned, putting a hand on her hip. "I'm Kayla~"

The third shook her head as the second introduced herself. "I'm Amanda, and this is my little sister Sonny. We've been waiting for her to get a boyfriend, would any of you be interested?"

Michael and Jeremy looked at each other, then looked at Jake and gave a look that said  _'we wanna see you in action bro._ _'_ Jake sighed quietly and responded.

"Well, I'm Jake, and these are my friends Jeremy, Rich, and Michael." He said, thinking of what else to say, before he was interrupted by a murmur.

"I keep telling you, Manda, I don't like boys  _that way_." Sonny went back to looking at her phone, trying to block out the conversation by paying attention to Instagram posts.

"And I keep telling you, it's just a  _phase_. Anyways, teenagers, right?" Amanda casually switched her focus back.

"Yeah, teenagers thinking being  _gay_ is  _real_? Like, ugh, what kinda world are they living in?" Kayla added on, hatred growing onto the boys.

Surprisingly, the one who hadn't talked to any females once while they were there, and the one who had said just a couple of minutes ago that he wasn't flirting with any girls spoke up.

"Excuse me, but what kind of world are you _bitches_  living in if you can't get through your fucking head that being  _gay_ isn't a  _phase_? Me and my  _boyfriends_ don't need to deal with the shit coming out of the slut whole you call a mouth." Michael stood up, grateful for being slightly taller than both girls to add affect.

'Manda' and Kayla stomped off, Sonny backing away from her sister's grasp since she tried to drag her along. "Wow, I gotta thank you for doing that, no one's ever stood up to my sis before," She looked back to make sure the two were gone before regaining focus on the boys. "I actually have a girlfriend myself, so I definitely support you four! I gotta get going, thank you for that though!" And then she ran off.

 

All of them were too surprised by what had happened they decided to go back to their houses, stopping at a 7/11 to get slushies of course.

 

**genius right here**

 

babybibibi: when r we gonna tell the girls that were dating??

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was supposed to finish this yesterday but i got caught up in watching captain america w my dad so woops  
> for that i decided i will try to post three chapters after this one because i failed you all :")
> 
> also im finna plug my deviantart Otomat-U check it out i post decent art???


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dont name my chapters because im that lazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for some reason the notes are being weird and i dont know how to fix it so woops???  
> srry bout that but theres nothing i can rly do???

**genius right here**

 

billinger: depends

billinger: do we all agree on a certain time or should we wait longer?

jermisheere: id be fine with telling them whenever

wherestheweed: same

babybibibi: welp

 

**squid squad**

 

babybibibi: YO GALS

babybibibi: WE GOT NEWS

billinger: omg i though we were gonna plan this out

momfriend: what is it??

allyouneedis: ooh i wanna hear

wherestheweed: calm down jenna

lohstdoggo: me and chloe r trying to do stuff what

bemyvalensike: stuff as in making out

lohstdoggo: stop

babybibibi: alrighty so

billinger: this has been a lil secret for a while now,,, bout 2 1/2 months?

allyouneedis: is it that you and rich are dating because thats not a fuckin secret

billinger: well, sort of

momfriend: sort of??

jermisheere: yeah theres more to it than just those two

bemyvalensike: what are you and michael dating too? cuz thats not a fuckin secret either

wherestheweed: WAIT

wherestheweed: THERES MORE

lohstdoggo: how??

babybibibi: JUST LET ME FUCKING SPEAK GODDAMNIT

 

babybibibi: yes, me and jake are dating, and jer and michael are dating, bUT

babybibibi: the boyfs have combined forces with me and the beanpole

babybibibi: and we all datin

lohstdoggo: W H A T

bemyvalensike: RT RT RT

allyouneedis: WAIT HOW DID I NOT KNOW?!?!?!?!

momfriend: OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!

momfriend: YOU GUYS ARE IN A POLY RELATIONSHIP!!!!!!!!!

jermisheere: y u p

billinger: p much

wherestheweed: lit

jermisheere: NO NO NO BAD

jermisheere: IM BREAKING UP W YOU

wherestheweed:  D:<

billinger: go to the corner of shame over theere jeremy

 

**_jermisheere has left the chat_ **

 

 

babybibibi: who broke him

babybibibi: HHHHA

wherestheweed: wait are you at his house

babybibibi: ,,,no

billinger: why were we not invited

 

_**babybibibi has added jermisheere to the chat** _

 

jermisheere: BECAUSE ME AND RICH ARE BLASTCING THE ROOM WHERE IT HAPPENS SO FUCJK OFF

wherestheweed: oh ew

billinger: D:<

billinger: i forgot you guys were hamilton trash

jermisheere: we are  N O T  HAMILTON TRASH OKAY

babybibibi: YEAH WE ARE HAMILTRASH GET IT RIGHT

 

(and this is where i stop because i have no clue what im doing anymore i dont even like hamilton that much anymore its oLD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ACCIDENTALLY CLICKED THE BACK BUTTON BEFORE I WROTE THE LAST FEW LINES AND PANICKED AND TURNS OUT IT DIDNT DELETE EVERYTHING AND AAAAAAAAAAAAA IM GONNA CRY OF HAPPINESS??? SADNESS??? I DONT KNOW ANYMORE


	4. im pissed off,,,honestly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im taking my anger out in this chapter so i thought the best character to use would be the smol angry bean >;))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was logged in  
> i opened my computer as i was working on the newest chapter because it was two days late  
> i finished it  
> i clicked post without preview cuz i dont have time for that  
> it made me LOG IN AGAIN  
> BUT WHEN i WENT BACK I COULDNT FIND ALL MY HARD WORK  
> AND DELETED THE CHAPTER  
> BITCH WHAT THE FUCK  
> WHAT THE FUCK

**squid squad**

 

billinger: who broke him

billinger: i feel like it was chloe

bemyvalensike: whatd i do

billinger: rich wont stop screaming and he already broke a vase

babybibibi: IM RAGING

bemyvalensike: oh god

jermisheere: me and michael are fuckin dying omg

wherestheweed: savehim.mp3

 

_"Rich knock it off-"_

_*shattering*_

_"I'M RAGING"_

_"STOP BREAKING MY THINGS GODDAMNIT"_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"_

_"WHAT THE FUUUUUCK"_

_*running*_

_"Michael what's happening"_

_"Honestly I don't know anymore"_

_"I'M MCFREAKIN LOOSIN IT"_

_"STOP"_

_"GET OUTTA YO MIND"_

_"WILL YOU TWO HELP ME?!"_

_"No thanks we're good"_

_"Pffff yeah you can handle this Jake we believe in you"_

_"I hate you both"_

_*more shattering*_

_"RICHARD ALEXANDER GORANSKI"  
_

 

lohstdoggo: OH MY GODDD

momfriend: RT

bemyvalensike: RT

allyouneedis: I JUST GOT HERE BUT RT

allyouneedis: WHY IS HE DOING THIS ANYWAYS

billinger: NO ONE KNOWS

billinger: I WISH I DID

 

wherestheweed: dontwrryhetoldme.mp3

 

_"Dude what the fuck was that about"_

_"I dunno I have a lot of anger inside me"_

_"For such a small guy?"_

_*laughing*_

_"I despise you"_

_"Thanks"_

_"Fuck you"_

_*walking*_

_"I AM OFFENDED"_

 

billinger: where r u 2

 

babybibibi: WHY U TRYNA GET IN MY BIDNISS

billinger: stop

billinger: aRE YOU TWO HAVING SEX

momfriend: W H A T

jermisheere: NO WE ARENT

billinger: DONT LIE HOWD YOU KNOW I WAS TALKING TO YOU TWO ANYWAYS

momfriend: JEREMIAH OLIVER HEERE AND MICHAEL BENJAMIN MELL

wherestheweed: gasp

wherestheweed: fuck off

jermisheere: rt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i stole those middle names from the fic 'in which many people get exposed' and thats the story that basically got me thinking about making this soo go check it out  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11386386/chapters/25496793  
> tbh i have no idea where i was going with this i winged it like the rest of this book  
> started out angry and funny then got random


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I THINK AFTER READING PROJECT: REHABILITATION THE SQUIP NEEDS A LIL COMEBACK  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11249991/chapters/25147245

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im tired of these friggin notes being weird ughhh

**squid squad**

 

babybibibi: can someone make jeremy call me

babybibibi: he wont answer mine

billinger: why?

babybibibi: hes hiding something from me specifically and i need to expose him

jermisheere: keep tryin boo, u wont get it #lit #idareyou

babybibibi: AGDHSFKJH

babybibibi: JUST FUCKIN CALL ME JEREMIAH OR ISTG

 

_"Ugh what"_

_"WHAT ARE YOU HIDING JEREMY"_

_"I'm not hiding anything what are you talking about"_ _" You're a terrible liar"_

_"Who was that?"_

_"No one"_ _" I'm offended"_

_"Jeremy...are you cheating on all of us?"_

_"What?! No!" "They're quick to assumptions apparently" "You need to shut up"_

_"Then who's with you right now?!"_

_"Alright, alright, calm down...listen, it's hard to explain-" " What's hard to explain? The supercomputer in your head came back but this time it's in a physical form, simple" "Can you not?"  
_

_"THE SQUIP IS BACK?! YOU HAVE A LOT TO TELL ME BEFORE I GO TO JAKE AND MICHAEL ABOUT THIS!"_

_"Rich! Calm down! Here, just-"_

_"...Well?"_

_"I'm bad at explaining things." " Wow, you actually trust me with your device. Anyways, yes, I'm back, but somehow I've maintained a physical form so I can interact with things and speak to others directly than just being in Jeremy's head."_

_"I can't believe I'm talking to a computer...ok, you have no idea why this happened?"  
_

_"All that I know is that he's feeling emotions for the first time and he's_ pissed _."_

_"That's actually kinda funny"_

_"I know, right? *crash* JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN TOUCH THINGS DOESN'T MEAN YOU GET TO BREAK THEM" " Fuck off"_

_"oH" *hysterical laughing*_

 

babybibibi: oh my god

jermisheere: yeah happy now

babybibibi: very

billinger: wait im confused

babybibibi: you wanna tell or wait a bit?

jermisheere: uhh

jermisheere: you can tell them

jermisheere: rn i gotta clean up this mess

babybibibi: i thought he was smart enough to know not to break glass aha

jermisheere: stop

billinger: wait who are you guys talking about?

billinger: whats going on?

babybibibi: before you freak out

babybibibi: take note that jeremy had no idea this was gonna happen and has no idea how this happened or why it happened

babybibibi: i didnt either

babybibibi: but the squip came back and hes human now

babybibibi: and hes breaking things

jermisheere: damn right

wherestheweed: WHAT?!?!

momfriend: I JUST GOT HERE AND I SAW THE WORD SQUIP WHAT'S WRONG?

babybibibi: oh god

allyouneedis: oh damn

allyouneedis: scroll back up christine and read the full text thats messed up tf??

momfriend: OH MY GOD!!

wherestheweed: DO I NEED TO DRENCH HIM IN MDR OR SOMETHING????????????????????????

babybibibi: im sure hes fine

babybibibi: and stop ?ing

wherestheweed: ??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

babybibibi: jesus

jermisheere: ive tamed the beast

jermisheere: can u come over tho you can interrogate him

babybibibi: omw

momfriend: me too, i wanna see this for myself!

jermisheere: uhhh no christine

jermisheere: just dont wrry about it

jermisheere: everything is finee

jermisheere: everything is 32qerstxcfyggggggvhj bknm,.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i almost made my cat fall off the table and im wheezing jesus christ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i went to a movie with my friend so i meant to post this yesterday but i didnt get a chance to finish it  
> i didnt rly wanna leave it on a cliffhanger but it adds affect soo

**squid squad**

 

jermisheere: uoahsifjk;ls;.,//////

momfriend: Jeremy?!

jermisheere: 98iuhgutfry5e3454t

jermisheere: aaaaaaAAAAAAAOFPUI(SY&Tuiy8s67IIOIP

jermisheere: MOTHERUFCKER TOOOK MU PHNOE

momfriend: oh my god, you had me seriously worried for a second there!!

jermisheere: nOT mY fAULT hES bEING aN aSS

jermisheere: rich hurry the FUCK uP

 

 

"ALRIGHTY I'M HERE" Rich burst through the door, Jeremy visibly flinching he settled into the couch.

"Jesus...ok, well," Jeremy looked at the squip who was towering over him. "Here he is," He gestured to the squip who was now glaring at him.

"Oh, damn." Rich looked over the squip. He had curly black hair,  _bright_ blue eyes, his skins was pretty pale, almost white, and he was wearing a black trench coat with a grey t-shirt and jeans. He crossed his arms as he looked over Rich too.

"I don't really know what to do, since having the computerized pill in your head becoming human isn't really something I've dealt with before."

Rich just laughed and responded with a somewhat good idea. "I dunno, just teach him how to be 'normal' or whatever, I'm guessing you don't have experience with  _being_ a human?" He nudged the squip in an attempt to get a reaction, but he just glared again.

"Eh, I guess that might work? I'll need help though, I don't think I could really help much." Jeremy gestured to himself, trying to get across _'I'm a mess, Rich."_ without words.

"I see your point."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> always plug,,,

**this just in: my deviantart is p good so you should check it out ;u; you dont need an account just go to the search bar and type otomat-u and youll see my artwork go and check it out gO CHECK IT OUT ALREADY WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE**

 

**squid squad**

 

wherestheweed: I CAN CONFIRM YOUR ACCUSATIONS BROOKE

lohstdoggo: OMG R E A L LY

wherestheweed: I FOUND HIS DEVIANTART

wherestheweed: HES EVEN GOT A FURSONA

lohstdoggo: A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A

billinger: are you talking about jeremy

billinger: plz say yes

wherestheweed: Y  U  P  P  E  R  S

bemyvalensike: PICS OR IT DIDNT HAPPEN

wherestheweed: HETEXTEDME.jpg

wherestheweed: STILLDONTBELIEVE.jpg

wherestheweed: ITSADOLPHIN.jpg

wherestheweed: 10YRSAGOBUTSTILL.jpg

wherestheweed: IMCRYINGG.jpg

lohstdoggo: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

billinger: IM GONNA SCREAM

billinger: IM SCREAMING

bemyvalensike: SAME HONESTLY

bemyvalensike: I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA BE LIKE OH I DIDNT TAKE ANY PICS AND I DONT HAVE THE PAGE BOOKMARKED

wherestheweed: AAAAAAAAAA ITS A GOOD THING I DONT CARE ABOUT SPILLING MY BOYFRIENDS' SECRETS

billinger: im suddenly afraid

 

_**billinger has left the chat** _

_**wherestheweed has added billinger to the chat** _

 

billinger: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

wherestheweed: dont worry youre the only boyf ill let secrets stay secrets

billinger: :')

wherestheweed: ',:^)

billinger: stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill post the .jpg images on my deviantart so that gives you another reason to go there (i dont know when ill do it tho most likely soon)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeremy exposes michael for being super gay as revenge for the deviantart ;))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay hEERE IT IS http://otamot-u.deviantart.com  
> aaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**squid squad**

 

jermisheere: michael

jermisheere: youre officially dead to me

jermisheere: get exposed

babybibibi: whats he doing

jermisheere: hes being super gay honestly,,,

jermisheere: hes got a robe on and hes walking around the house waving his hands to dry his nails

babybibibi: AAAAAAAAA WHAT

allyouneedis: wAIT WHAT COLOR

jermisheere: red ombre w blue ombre switching

allyouneedis: WOWIEE

bemyvalensike: @MICHAEL CAN YOU PLZ DO MY NAILS IF I COME OVER

wherestheweed: sure

wherestheweed: jeremiah s T O P

jermisheere: #exposed

jermisheere: i mean we all knew you were gay but

jermisheere: this is a whole new level

lohstdoggo: chloe what color would you want tho??

bemyvalensike: probably a pink and purple switching ombre

lohstdoggo: yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

allyouneedis: id do it but apparently michaels got skills

jermisheere: 5minutesmyass.jpg

(i would post a pic on my da of what his nails look like but im too lazy to go on google images and im not painting my nails either)

jermisheere: damn right

wherestheweed: are you calling me a liar???

lohstdoggo: w H O A

bemyvalensike: RT

allyouneedis: RT

billinger: im confused whats going on

bemyvalensike: ISAVEDITWOOPS.jpg

billinger: g a s p

billinger: dats gud

allyouneedis: MICHAEL I WANT SOMETHING DONE TOO!!!! DDD:

wherestheweed: calm down ladies theres enough polish to go around

allyouneedis: :DDD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5minutesmyass.jpg and ISAVEDITWOOPS.jpg are the same thing
> 
> ugugufhghghgrjwjwnlqlww time to go draw for my da and forget about my twitter ;))


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> squip time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***forgot to mention but ill take requests here too  
> you dont need a da account i can send you the link to the drawing once im done  
> heres what ill take tho: DEH, Heathers, BMC, an original character, or artist's choice (which means i draw whatever i want but its still for you since you requested it)***

**squid squad**

 

billinger: jeremy come pick him up

billinger: hes tryna smuggle my food

jermisheere: i gave him to you for a REASON

billinger: cuz ur too lazy to deal w him??

jermisheere: p much

billinger: ugh

billinger: you need to get him a phone i wanna see what he does when hes added here

wherestheweed: i aGREE WITH THIS

babybibibi: jeremy  P L E A A A A A A A S E  get him a phone

jermisheere: iM bRoKe ThO

billinger: same

bemyvalensike: same

allyouneedis: same

lohstdoggo: same

wherestheweed: same

momfriend: same

babybibibi: same

jermisheere: getexposed.jpg

jermisheere: getexposed(1).jpg

jermisheere: getexposed(2).jpg


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i just got my school schedule and im confused why in late july would they post it????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry i havent updated ugh  
> i got a new temporary computer w paint tool sai but my drawing tablet cant hook up to it and im rly mad but thats not a main excuse  
> ive just been really tired lately and i woke up w a swollen eye and everything feels ugh i dont rly take care of myself well but since when have i ever tbh  
> again, sorry for not updating in like two days?? but giving excuses isnt gonna write a chapter to keep you people happy so here you are

**squid squad**

 

momfriend: me and the girls have a little announcement!!!

 

lohstdoggo: uh where da guys

momfriend: they usually respond quickly?

 

babybibibi: srry me n jakey d over here were fuckin it uP

billinger: how did that fucking pill work

lohstdoggo: ew

lohstdoggo: what pill

babybibibi: ;)

momfriend: anyways,,, two down two to go

momfriend: do you know what jer and michael are doing?

babybibibi: probably fukjlhgufydrelk./324

billinger: playing AotD

jermisheere: wHaT iS sO iMpOrTaNt ThAt i HaD tO sToP pLaYiNg mY gAmE tO tExT yOu PeOpLe

wherestheweed: ^rt^

momfriend: me and the girls have an announcement!!! <3

allyouneedis: "you people"???

billinger: ***"yOu PeOpLe"???***

allyouneedis: ugh

bemyvalensike: SHUT THE FUKC UP AND LISTEN TO CHRISTINE THE PURE CINNAMON ROLL THAT I LOVE <3

billinger: w o t

babybibibi: in tarnation

allyouneedis: christine + brooke + chloe + me = magic boi

momfriend: ^^^

jermisheere: oh thats cool

jermisheere: id hate to be  t h a t  g u y

babybibibi: i gotchu fam

babybibibi: BUT UH YOU GUYS JUST FOUND OUT WE FOUR WERE DATING AND LIKE NOT EVEN A WEEK AFTERWORDS YOU FOUR START DATING LIKE???

momfriend: but love is blossoming!

babybibibi: B U T  N O T h I N G

allyouneedis: since when does anyone step up to challenge chrissie

billinger: rt

billinger: rich stop

billinger: chris is a force not to be challenged

babybibibi: #yolo

momfriend: richard would you be so kind as to visit my humble aboad and discuss a little issue i seem to need to address

babybibibi: can you like not call me by my full name thx

jermisheere: is that honestly all you pick at from that sentence

babybibibi: like i said a minute and 52 seconds ago

babybibibi: #yolo

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyones wondering about the squip dont worry hes fine and dandy and has not been sitting in jeremys room watching shane dawson on his computer for the past few days  
> hes good


	11. this isn't an update so don't get mad at me for misleading you,,,

………………….._,,~’’’¯¯¯’’~,,  
………………..,‘’ ; ; ;_,,--,,_ ; ;’’,……………………………..,,,--,,  
……………….,’ ; ; ;,‘ , , , , , ‘, ; ;’,,,,--~~’’’’’’~,,,…..,,~’’ ; ; ; ;_;’,  
……………….| ; ; ;,’ , , , ,,~’’ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ¯’’~’,, ,,-~’’ , , ‘, ;’,  
……………….’, ; ; ‘, ,-~’’ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;’’, , , , , ,’ ; |  
…………………’, ; ;,’’ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;’, , ,‘ ;,-‘  
………………….,’‘ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;’’‘ ;,,-‘  
………………..,’ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;__ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ‘-,’  
………………,‘ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;,‘’¯: : ’’-, ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; _ ; ; ; ; ;’,  
……………..,’ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;| : : : : : ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ,‘’¯: ¯’’, ; ; ;’,  
…………….,’ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ‘,_: : _,‘ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; | : : : : : ; ; ; |  
……………,’ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ¯¯ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;’,,_ : :,‘ ; ; ; ;|  
…………..,‘ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ,,-~’’ , , , , ,,,-~~, , , , _ ; ; ;¯¯ ; ; ; ; ;|  
..…………,‘ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;,’ , , , , , , ,( : : : : , , , ,’’, ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;|  
……….,-‘ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;’, , , , , , , , ,’~---~’’ , , , , , ,’ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;’,  
…….,‘’ ; , ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ‘’~,,,,~~’’’¯’’’~,, , ,_,‘ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ‘,  
….,‘’~’’,‘ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; | ; ; | . . . . . . ,’; ,’’¯ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ,_ ; ‘,  
……….,’ ; ;,, ; ;, ; ; ;, ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ‘, ; ;’, . . . . .,’ ;,’ ; ; ; ;, ; ; ;,’, ; ;,’ ‘’~--‘’’  
………,’~’ ,‘~’’ ‘, ,‘ ‘, ,,- ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ‘, ; ; ‘~-,,,‘’ ; ,’ ; ; ; ; ‘, ;,‘’ ; ‘, ,-‘,  
……….,‘’ ; ; ; ; ; ‘’ ; ; ;’’ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ‘’,,_ ; ; ; _,‘ ; ; ; ; ; ;’‘’ ; ; ; ‘’ ; ;’-,  
……..,‘ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;¯¯’’¯ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; , ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;’’,  
……,‘ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ,, ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; |, ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ‘,  
…..,’ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;,’ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;|..’-,_ ; ; ; , ; ; ; ; ;   
….,’ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; | ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;,’…….’’’,-~’ ; ; ; ; ; ,’  
…,’ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;’~-,,,,,-~~’’’’’’~,, ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;,’…..,~’’ ; ; ; ; ; ; ,  
…| ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ‘, ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;,’…,‘ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;,‘  
…’, ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ,‘ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ,’….’, ; ; ; ; _,,‘’  
….’, ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ,-‘’ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;,’…….’’~~’’¯  
…..’’, ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;_,,‘’ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ,-‘  
………’’~-,,_ ; ; ; ; _,,,~’’ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;,‘  
………..| ; ; ;¯¯’’’’¯ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;,,-‘  
………..’, ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;,-‘  
…………| ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;|  
…………’, ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ~-,,_ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;’,  
………….’, ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;,‘….’’, ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ‘,  
………..,’ ‘- ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;,‘’……….’, ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ‘,  
……….,’ ; ;’ ; ; ; ; ; ; ,,-‘…………….’, ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;’,  
………,’ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;,‘’…………………’’, ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; |  
……..,’ ; ; ; ; ; ; ;,,-‘………………………’’, ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; |  
……..| ; ; ; ; ; ; ;,’…………………………,’ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;,’  
……..| ; ; ; ; ; ; ,’………………………..,-‘ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ,’’  
……..| ; ; ; ; ; ;,’……………………….,‘ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ,‘  
……..’,_ , ; , ;,’……………………….,’ ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ,-‘  
………’,,’,¯,’,’’|……………………….| ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ‘--,,  
………….¯…’’………………………..’-, ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;’’~,,  
……………………………………………’’,, ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;’’~,,  
………………………………………………..’’, ; ; ; ; ; ,,_ ; ;’,’’-,  
…………………………………………………..’, ; ; ; ; ; ; ‘,__,-.  
……………………………………………………’-, ; ; ;,,-~’’’ , ,|, |  
………………………………………………………’’~-‘’_ , , ,,’,_/--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE IM GETTING MY BRACES BACK TODAY AND IVE BEEN WORKING ON STUFF TO PUT ON MY DEVIANTART CUZ ART TAKES A WHILE TO MAKE AND IM TRYING TO GET STUFF DONE BUT IM MAKING EXCUSES IM SORYRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYRYTREWAYRSTDYKFI:YG"UHPJI  
> \+ REALLY LONG CHAPTER IS COMING OUT AFTER THIS ONE I PROmISE YOU

**squid squad**

 

allyouneedis: hey @everyone

allyouneedis: something has been brought to my attention that needs to be fixed

momfriend: and what's that?

allyouneedis: nobody has ever heard jake laugh before

jermisheere: wait

jermisheere: why is that true

lohstdoggo: you havent heard him laugh b4??

babybibibi: tbh no one has

wherestheweed: @ **billinger** what you got to say to that

 

billinger: bitch bye

babybibibi: wh

jermisheere: wO W

bemyvalensike: so wait lemme get this straight

bemyvalensike: no one

bemyvalensike: has ever heard jake laugh

wherestheweed: i guess not

wherestheweed: i havent but i would guess rich has

babybibibi: nope

lohstdoggo: wait what??

wherestheweed: wowie

billinger: good luck tryna get me to laugh

billinger: not ticklish, my sense of humor is unique, and literally none of you are funny tbh

allyouneedis: WASTED

billinger: you all think you are but you arent

babybibibi: im comin to steal ur binch

wherestheweed: same

jermisheere: I HAVE MEMES ON MY PHONE PREPARE UR ANUS

momfriend: what

 

_In a quest to make Jake laugh with memes, very dumb attempts at tickling even though he wasn't lying when he said he couldn't be tickled, and just really bad puns in general, the boyfs™ pretty much gave up._

 

wherestheweed: how the fUCk

jermisheere: im finna u G H

momfriend: did he really not laugh??

momfriend: what'd you even try??

bemyvalensike: probably shitty jokes what do you expect from them

babybibibi: at least we know whats actually fUNNY TO HIM

lohstdoggo: damn

babybibibi: we tried tickling him since we actually havent tried that b4 but fUcK, we tried puns, we tried memes, AOHGHIRYLUTidrseRESTJDYFKUGHK

wherestheweed: he is indestructible

allyouneedis: okay nerd

billinger: told you ;)

billinger: i dare you to try again

 

later

 

The #squid squad was at the mall just hanging out in the food court.

"Does anyone remember our conversation this morning?" Jenna put her phone down, wow such a rare sight to see, and looked around at all her friends.

"No...we're not going back to that," Jake dragged out the 'no.'

"Yes, we are." Rich stood up, definitely not making a difference for his height, and rubbed his hands together.

"What do you have in mind, though?" Brooke looked to him. "Didn't you try everything?"

"I have one more thing up my sleeve." Rich winked, and looked to Jake who was getting out of his seat.

"Nope, nope, nope, nope," Jake quickly walked away from the table but Rich grabbed his arm before he could get far. "Don't you dare, don't you dare-"

"Wait, is there actually a way to make him laugh?" Jeremy had a confused look on his face.

"YES. THERE. IS." Jake gazed to Rich with a look of betrayal. "Does anyone have a pen?"

"I got one." Chloe reached into her tiny purse and handed Rich a pen with a smirk. Everyone else was practically on the edge of their seats to see what was gonna happen.

(i got this off google since i couldnt think of a unique way to make someone laugh)

Rich sat on the chair and put the pen to the rim of his sneakers. "You're ruining your only good pair of shoes, dammit."

"I'm making them  _better_." Everyone looked so confused, but Jake was covering his eyes so he  _would not_ laugh in front of them. He only did that 'cause it was funny to see them get mad. (Not funny enough to make him laugh ;D)

"Jake, take your hand away from your face." Christine, Brooke, and Michael were snickering at what Rich drew on his shoes, everyone else shaking their heads and waiting to see if this would work.

"No." Rich grabbed Jake's hand and yanked it away from his face, Jake already smiling.

"Eh?" Rich pointed the toe of his shoe up, showing a dumb smiley face. How the fuck did that make Jake laugh.

Everyone was like "woah what" at this new experience of Jake laughing, since he never fucking did it. Rich was like "yeah boi" 'cause it actually worked to his excitement.

 

I'm fucking tired and hungry so I should go eat as much as I can before I get my braces in a few hours which I'm not excited for please send help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its a headcanon of mine that jake laughs VERY rarely and pretty much no one has heard him laugh not even his boyfs™ and im very proud of this hc for some reason aa  
> the only way to get him to laugh is putting a smiley face on the toe of your shoe and making it look up at him. weird but fucking hilarious try it


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeremy and michael are really high and everyone is dead because of what theyre saying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lied the other chapter is so hard to write im just gonna keep pushing it back but ill still update

**squid squad**

 

_**wherestheweed** has changed their name to  **foundtheweed**_

 

foundtheweed: if u sold both ur kidneys youd be able to afford a 400k funeral

bemyvalensike: what the fuck

foundtheweed: i was once a man stuck in a womans body, but then I was born

allyouneedis: um

allyouneedis: why does that make sense

jermisheere: michael is v v high

jermisheere: and im not afraid to admit i am a lil high too

foundtheweed: genies always say you cant wish for unlimited wishes but what if you just wish for unlimited genies

jermisheere: oh christ

momfriend: WAIT

foundtheweed: why do we put round pizza in square boxes then eat it in triangles

allyouneedis: T O O  F A R

foundtheweed: dude whoever came up with coating raw chicken with eggs was savage as fuck

jermisheere: im taking his phone away dont wrry

billinger: no let him speak this is amazing

billinger: jenna you better put those screenshots on twitter

allyouneedis: on it

jermisheere: fuCk

foundtheweed: wait why does the generation that complains about millennials happen to be the generation that raised them

lohstdoggo: n O oO

foundtheweed: all sitcoms are set in bizarro universes where nobody ever laughs at their friendss jokes

jermisheere: DONT YOU SEND THAT

foundtheweed: foxes are cat software and dog hardware

lohstdoggo: W A I T

momfriend: THATS N O T OKAY

billinger: FHUIUCK

foundtheweed: when someone says an actor gave an unbelievable performance isnt that an insult

allyouneedis: omg stop

foundtheweed: opening up google in a new tab and forgetting what you were going to look up is the internet equivalent of walking into a room and forgetting what you were going to do there

jermisheere: TOO TRUE

allyouneedis: HOW HAVE I NEVER NOTICED THAT BEFORE

momfriend: RT

lohstdoggo: RT

billinger: RT

bemyvalensike: RT im sHoOk

foundtheweed: mercedes has 3 es and theyre all pronounced differently

billinger: no

billinger: no no no

foundtheweed: math teachers r dumb

allyouneedis: how so??

foundtheweed: 1+1=2 but 1 pile of sand + 1 pile of sand = 1 pile of sand

allyouneedis: OH MY GOD

foundtheweed: if humans laid eggs like birds the internet would be full of people arguing about of it was ever okay to incubate your eggs instead of sitting on them yourself

lohstdoggo: how high is he

jermisheere: the point where hes using text to communicate because he cant form sentences

jermisheere: be aware im high too

bemyvalensike: jesus christ

foundtheweed: ice hockey is basically just guys wearing knife shoes fighting each other with long sticks for the last oreo

momfriend: oh god

foundtheweed: if you sat on your own voodoo doll would you ever be able to get up

jermisheere: okay were done you all have heard eNOUgH

foundtheweed: AK;krytg m.

 

jermisheere: oh fuck

jermisheere: guys

jermisheere: https://i.redd.it/oenmoi8mofdz.jpg

allyouneedis: w h y

lohstdoggo: THE COMMENTS

billinger: jeSUS cHRiSt

bemyvalensike: ive given up

momfriend: MICHAEL DID ENOUGH AND THEN T H IS

jermisheere: jenna send me the screenshot i wanna post it

allyouneedis: k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> three last notes:  
> 1\. thankfully i have three more appointments before i do get my bracesso i wont be suffering until the DAY BEFORE school starts again thaNKS ORTHODONTIST FOR SCHEDULING ME FOR DOOM  
> 2\. that "foxes are cat software and dog hardware" thing fucked me uP  
> 3\. literally all the things michael said are from the showerthoughts page on reddit https://www.reddit.com/r/Showerthoughts/?count=25&after=t3_6r85q1 i just got lazy and didnt want to make it look like michael was high just know he iS


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaa deh characters are added now because im tired and wanna write sOmEtHiNg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone went speeding past my house on a dirtbike and it had normal car wheels and not actual dirtbike wheels but what the fuck

**squid squad**

 

foundtheweed: jeremy can i add him

jermisheere: fuck no

jermisheere: if you add him were d O NE

 

**_foundtheweed has added insanelycool to the chat_ **

 

jermisheere: MICHAEL

insanelycool: thx B)

lohstdoggo: wait whos this guy

jermisheere: A FUCKING BITCH THATS WHO

insanelycool: wow jeremy i woulda expected better from you @whoever this rly nice christine person is come at him

momfriend: thank you

momfriend: JEREMIAH NO SWEARING IN MY CHRISTIAN SUBURBS

jermisheere: NO WAY NOT WHILE HES HERE

foundtheweed: RESPECT MY COUSIN

insanelycool: yeah respect his cousin

jermisheere: YOU STAY OUTTA THIS

 

_**insanelycool has added zoegiveit to the chat** _

 

 

zoegiveit: what the fuck jared i was in the middle of an important discussion

insanelycool: you can yell at zoe for taking ur nail polish later

insanelycool: jeremys being mean to me

zoegiveit: oh

jermisheere: HES LYING DONT SIDE WITH HIM ISTG

billinger: i think im speaking for everyone when i say wtf is going on

allyouneedis: honestly rt

momfriend: rt

babybibibi: rt

bemyvalensike: rt

lohstdoggo: rt

zoegiveit: jeremy istg dont get on my bad side

jermisheere: when r u not on ur bad side tho

zoegiveit: shit u rite

momfriend: WHO ARE THESE PPL THO??

 

 

foundtheweed: jared kleinman is my insanely cool™ cousin and the one with the username zoegiveit is connor murphy, one of jareds boyfs™

allyouneedis: wait theyre poly too??

insanelycool: hell yeah and we make it look insanely cool™

lohstdoggo: then who r the other ones in the relationship

jermisheere: the third one would be MY cousin

 

_**jermisheere has added treeboi to the chat** _

 

jermisheere: this is evan hansen

jermisheere: but who changed your username

treeboi: zoe ddid

jermisheere: makes sense

foundtheweed: u gonna change it?

treeboi: nah

treeboi: ii don t wanna

foundtheweed: swiggity

lohstdoggo: well nice to meet you three!!

insanelycool: nice to meet you all as well, but i gotta blast

treeboi: r u going to lush

insanelycool: no

treeboi: connor hess going t o lush

foundtheweed: JARED NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

jermisheere: THIS IS WHY I NEVER LIKED HIM

zoegiveit: excuse me?? you dont like my boyfriend??

jermisheere: aa

jermisheere: gotta blast

momfriend: still very confused, but its nice meeting all of you! i do wanna get a little more knowledge since we all dont rly know you very well!

billinger: ^^

billinger: plus whats lush

treeboi: thiis is l ush

treeboi: http://www.lushusa.com/

jermisheere: AND HE EATS BATH BOMBS DAMMIT

treeboi: let himm do w hat he waants to do!

jermisheere: E V A N

zoegiveit: WOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOWOWWOWWW

 

_ **zoegiveit has added goodgal and imnotgivingit to the chat** _

 

zoegiveit: EVAN JUST DEFENDED JAREDS OBSESSION WITH EATING BATH BOMBS IVE LOST FAITH

goodgal: wAIT

imnotgivingit: oh godd

treeboi: itss no t an obbsession

insanelycool: thx bb

bemyvalensike: someone please fill us in on whats going on and who these ppl are

goodgal: oh well, my names alana beck!! its nice to meet you all~! jared said something about michael having a lot of friends but i didnt expect so many

foundtheweed: ALANA WHAT THE HELLS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN

goodgal: woops

billinger: OH DAMN

lohstdoggo: #ROASTED

bemyvalensike: #TOASTED

allyouneedis: #AND TOTALLY EXPLOSIVE

momfriend: how come i don't have a part in that?? D:

bemyvalensike: sorry chrissie

allyouneedis: tbh we came up w that yesterday in the other groupchat but you werent there so

momfriend: ohhhh

imnotgivingit: ANYWAYS

imnotgivingit: im zoe, connors sister (aka the better sibling)

zoegiveit: oh fuck you

imnotgivingit: shut up stoner

foundtheweed: @ connor speaking of

zoegiveit: oh shit

zoegiveit: see ya bby im gettin high tonight

treeboi: jesuss

insanelycool: evan youre jewish

treeboi: shhh

jermisheere: did u get ur fuckin bath bombs jared

insanelycool: yes

insanelycool: yes i did

insanelycool: http://www.lushusa.com/bath/bath-bombs/sex-bomb/00157.html

treeboi: JaREDD

jermisheere: I DONT WANNA KNOW I DONT WANNA KNOW

bemyvalensike: #maroon 5 binch

jermisheere: not now chloe

bemyvalensike:  :////

momfriend: B A C K  T O  I N T R O D U C T I O N S

momfriend: ill do all of them because im the mom friend™

momfriend: my names christine, im guessing you know jeremy and michael, @bemyvalensike is chloe, @lohstdoggo is brooke, @allyouneedis is jenna (those are my three beautiful girlfriends!!!!!!), @billinger is jake, and @babybibibi is rich

goodgal: wow

imnotgivingit: a) thats a lotta people

imnotgivingit: b) sorry to break it to you alana but i think christine takes the cake as real mom friend™ youve been replaced

goodgal: W H A T

momfriend: sorry sweetie, that's just how things work around here ;)

jermisheere: WOWOWOWOWOW

billinger: RT

allyouneedis: RT

lohstdoggo: RT

babybibibi: RT

bemyvalensike: RT

imnotgivingit: RT i like being apart of this

babybibibi: get used to it then ;)) no escaping this gc once you enter

allyouneedis: one of us

lohstdoggo: one of us

bemyvalensike: one of us

jermisheere: one of us

billinger: one of us

momfriend: one of us

foundtheweed: one of us

insanelycool: YIKES

insanelycool: i forgot you guys did that

imnotgivingit: should i be scared

zoegiveit: yes

imnotgivingit: asking again should i be scared

insanelycool: yes

imnotgivingit: asking again EVAN should i be scared

treeboi: yes

imnotgivingit: thats all the clarification i need S H I T

 

_imnotgivingit has left the chat_

_foundtheweed has added imnotgivingit to the chat_

 

foundtheweed: NO ESCAPE BITCH

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> too lazy to check earlier chapters and see if all the typing is good or if its changed cuz im rly tired its flippin 21:02 ready for bed


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dont know why the summary wasnt changed when i published the chapter but everyone asks about the gc name and it all goes to shit

**squid squad**

 

goodgal: can i ask you all something?

bemyvalensike: what is it?

goodgal: why is the chat called "squid squad"

foundtheweed: shit

babybibibi: WELL YOU SEE,,,,

babybibibi: ITS A LONG STORY,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

lohstdoggo: stop using commas

babybibibi: no,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

zoegiveit: christ

insanelycool: i like this guy

billinger: anyways its rly hard to explain,, plus even if we did explain none of you would believe us

allyouneedis: rt

treeboi: wait iss that just a ty po for squip??

foundtheweed: umm

foundtheweed: yes,,, how did you know???????????????

treeboi: jeremy tolld me ab out that

treeboi: iisnt it thta weird pill wit h a superrcompu ter inside of itt that tells youu waht to do too be popu lar but tuurns out it s evill and triedd to ta ke over yoour schoo l

foundtheweed: when did u have that conversation tho tf

treeboi: aa few we eks aggo

goodgal: WHAT?!?!?!

jermisheere: oh shit-

goodgal: that sounds awful!!!

goodgal: and impossible!!!!!!!!!!!!!

goodgal: what in the heck happened to you guys after that???

bemyvalensike: well the squip was like "im finna get world domination by making high school students my slaves" but michael saved the day with a soda thats able to shut off the squip and then jer and michael got together and jake and rich got together then the four of them got together and then the squip came back but uhh

bemyvalensike: hows he doin now??

jermisheere: well i found out he can touch my stuff so i forced him to clean my room

bemyvalensike: aha

bemyvalensike: but after that me, brooke, chrissie, and jen got together and we are all v happy and we all doin gud from there

zoegiveit: my god how much have you all been through

foundtheweed: a lot

lohstdoggo: rich had a squip the longest, jeremy had it second longest, and the rest of us got squipped during the school play but were fine now :DDD

babybibibi: i got my fuckin lisp back

billinger: thorry babe we dont make the ruleth

 

**_babybibibi has left the chat_ **

**_lohstdoggo has added babybibibi to the chat_ **

 

lohstdoggo: jake

lohstdoggo: no

insanelycool: why are our lives fucked up so bad


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> deh crew is out for a lil and bmc crew is left alone  
> it goes from 'damn jake u salty' to 'what the fuck is wrong with you guys' to 'jake dont be salty'

**squid squad**

 

billinger: I AM SO ANGRY RN

allyouneedis: oh no jakes mad this is a rare occurrence

allyouneedis: why r u mad??

billinger: I KNOW SOMEONE WHO WORKS AT OUR STATE FAIR AND THEY COULDVE HOOKED ME UP W VIP TICKETS FOR THE PENTATONIX CONCERT BUT THEY D I D N T

momfriend: GASP

momfriend: WHO ARE THEY??? I WILL SCOLD THEM UNTIL THEY REALIZE WHAT THEYVE DONE

billinger: IYTILHBHVGFDTRYKGLIUHJ?LHGHBKJLKL

foundtheweed: same

babybibibi: didnt that one guy leave the band tho???

billinger: DONT REMIND MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeee

jermisheere: oh no jake no nO GUYS HES GONNA CRY NO JAKE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

babybibibi: SPRINTING OVER

babybibibi: wait where r u guys

jermisheere: jakes house

babybibibi: OK NOW IM SPRINTING OVER

bemyvalensike: jake man up

bemyvalensike: theyre just ppl who sing covers of songs

momfriend: C H L O E

billinger: ILL HAVE YOU KNOW, MS. CHLOE ELIZABETH VALENTINE, THAT PENTATONIX IS ONE OF THE MOST POPULAR KNOWN ACAPELLA GROUPS ACROSS THE WORLD AND THEY MAY MAKE COVERS OF SONGS, BUT THEY HAVE MADE THEIR OWN SONGS AS WELL. THEY JUST VISITED OUR STATE FAIR AND I  W E N T  BUT I DIDNT GET TICKETS BECAUSE NOBODY TOLD ME THEY WERE FUCKING PERFORMING AND I FEEL BETRAYED BECAUSE I REALLY LIKE PENTATONIX BUT NOOOOOOOOOOO NO ONE BOTHERED TO TELL ME MY FAVORITE PEOPLE WERE AT STATE FAIR AND IM GONNA CRY

bemyvalensike: oK DAMN

babybibibi: JAKE UR NEIGHBORS ARE GONNA H A T E YOU IF YOU DONT STOP SCREAMING ISTG

billinger: FUCK OFF

jermisheere: hurry i dont know if i can handle him on my own

babybibibi: aaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

momfriend: is he crying though??

jermisheere: no joke

babybibibi: are you fucking kidding me

jermisheere: i couldnt stop him

billinger: leave me alone

allyouneedis: what what happened

jermisheere: hes blasting the ptx daft punk cover

babybibibi: if you dont stop im turning around

foundtheweed: i wanna see this mess hold on

foundtheweed: jesus christ

foundtheweed: literallynotjoking.mp3

 

_"JAKE TURN IT DOWN"_

_"Fuck off Rich"_

_"Give me the phone"  
_

_"NO GO AWAY"_

_"Jeremy what the hell why didn't you stop him"_

_"I couldn't, he's a fucking giant compared to the rest of us and he held the phone above my head"_

_"AHA"_

_"At least I can try to get it without jumping"  
_

_"YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU MOTHERFUCKIN' BEANPOLE"_

 

foundtheweed: i dont know if its bad that this is a normal conversation for us

lohstdoggo: what the fuck was that

babybibibi: jeremy being a bitch

jermisheere: stop

momfriend: jake whos ur fav member from pentatonix

billinger: oh thats a hard question,,, everyone is rly cool like kirstin can hit those high notes really nicely but so can mitch, his voice is rly unique and scott is just an amazing singer and kevin can beatbox like theres nO TOMORROW and avi can hit bass notes like a fucking G O D and i would say hes my fav but hes not apart of ptx anymore so i think my second fav would mitch since hes just great bro honestly

momfriend: oh wow

allyouneedis: damn u sure know a lot

billinger: i wouldnt say that i know a bit about all of them but not a lot, but there is one thing that EVERY ptx fan must know about otherwise ur a fake fan

bemyvalensike: whats that?

billinger: avi can hit bass notes so well that he blew out the speakers during a performance

foundtheweed: wait what thats not possible

billinger: why not

foundtheweed: i wont believe it until ive seen proof

billinger: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eeHRokYRVms&t=0s

 

foundtheweed: goddamn

momfriend: OMG

bemyvalensike: YOU WERENT KIDDING

billinger: B)

billinger: i still cant get over how he knows its him that did it and kevin chases him when he goes offstage

bemyvalensike: i suddenly wanna see their covers wtf

billinger: AHHHA

billinger: YOU WERE SO QUICK TO JUDGE

bemyvalensike: shut tf up jake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im really mad because im self reflecting onto jake and all of what he says is fucking trUE


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brookes cousin is kurt kelly and im gonna cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> totally didnt copy a lot of stuff from that one fanfic where brooke and the bmc squad fly over to the heathers squad to meet her cousin kurt

**squid squad**

 

lohstdoggo: @chloe kurt got off practice and he wont stop bothering me help

allyouneedis: chloes offline

allyouneedis: im painting her nails :DD

babybibibi: whos kurt

lohstdoggo: my cousin

babybibibi: he got a squad??

lohstdoggo: uh i think so

babybibibi: add him here

bemyvalensike: we have too many ppl here rich wtf

babybibibi: so

jermisheere: just let him do it

jermisheere: all cousins and cousins friends are allowed here @ **insanelycool** @ **treeboi**

insanelycool: damn straight

babybibibi: >.>

insanelycool: damn not straight

babybibibi: ~.~

lohstdoggo: fine

 

**_lohstdoggo has added tallestdwarf to the chat_ **

 

tallestdwarf: wha

tallestdwarf: what is this

lohstdoggo: heyy

lohstdoggo: guess what these are all my friends now youre friends with them

tallestdwarf: aw cmon i dont want more friends

lohstdoggo: too bad

billinger: KURT

tallestdwarf: HEY WAIT

tallestdwarf: IF JAKES HERE THEN OK

lohstdoggo: you know my fuckin cousin????

billinger: we be frendz

babybibibi: waiwaiwait

babybibibi: tallest dwarf??

babybibibi: R U SHORT??

tallestdwarf: im small n spicy

babybibibi: j a k e

billinger: and now u like him dont u

billinger: R U CHEATING ON ME!!!

babybibibi: istg

jermisheere: im confused i was making food what happened

allyouneedis: same

allyouneedis: wheres the rest of the gang

jermisheere: michaels high so jake took his phone and i think christines visiting some of her fam

allyouneedis: ah

tallestdwarf: brooke who are these people

tallestdwarf: brooke im scared

babybibibi: hey u got a gang rite

tallestdwarf: uhh yeah i guess??? i dunno if id call them a gang

babybibibi: add them

tallestdwarf: k

 

_**tallestdwarf has added ramintothedms, sawyerlawyer, macaroni, h.duke, and redhotsass to the chat** _

 

ramintothedms: um

sawyerlawyer: ok if ur adding ur friends im adding mine

 

_**saywerlawyer has added unicorn to the chat** _

 

macaroni: hey!! i dunno these people but hey!!

unicorn: same!!!

macaroni: oh hi martha!!

billinger: you gotta introduce em i only know u my boi

tallestdwarf: aight aight

tallestdwarf: ram is my best bro

ramintothedms: hi

tallestdwarf: theres heather mcnamara

macaroni: !!!!! howdy !!!!!

tallestdwarf: heather duke

h.duke: don't add me to things without my consent, you asshole

tallestdwarf: fuck off

tallestdwarf: heather chandler aka the bitchiest of all

bemyvalensike: oh

bemyvalensike: well see about that

allyouneedis: chloe no

bemyvalensike: chloe yes ;)))

redhotsass: i dont think you know who youre talking to, sweetie

ramintothedms: DO THIS IN UR DMS NOT HERE

billinger: ironic coming from you

babybibibi: nah bro nah let em fight

babybibibi: everyone wants to see this go down

bemyvalensike: why would you think that title goes to you, anyways??

redhotsass: dude two ppl tried to kill me with poison because im such a bitch

bemyvalensike: wait what

redhotsass: just ask veronica

sawyerlawyer: sHES LyINg DAmMiT

redhotsass: checkmyinsta.jpg

bemyvalensike: sweet jesus you werent kidding

redhotsass: veronica did it she just doesnt want to admit it

redhotsass: and her boyfriendddd

sawyerlawyer: hes not my boyfriend

sawyerlawyer: dont listen to her, mac

macaroni: i know, heathers just being mean!!

sawyerlawyer: plus i havent talked to him in over two months so not even /friends/ in the first place

foundtheweed: i feel like i know who ur talking about

 

_**foundtheweed has added jellydean to the chat** _

 

sawyerlawyer: fuck

sawyerlawyer: im out

jellydean: why am i here

foundtheweed: bc the three gangs are here but the third gang wasnt complete so adding you completed it

allyouneedis: ???????

foundtheweed: theres our gang that are actually all friends and go to the same school

foundtheweed: theres the second gang that consists of jared and alana and connor etc that go to another school and are all friends

foundtheweed: and theres the third gang where a lot of ppl hate each other and im rly not sure theyre friends but they go to the same school

allyouneedis: oh

 

 

 

 

(im tired)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when jake goes R U CHEATING ON ME!!! thats a reference to a certain youtuber if ur able to tell me what youtuber it is in the comments i will take the time to put kudos on every one of ur works
> 
> also i feel kinda bad cuz my dad woke up a few minutes ago and i made him rly confused when i didnt mean to and now theres a rly awkward silence


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this isnt an update im working on the next chapter i swear

I have a doctor's appointment today and this closeted non-binary fellow that is me does NOT wanna go

My mom is also encouraging me to wear make-up and I've never liked anything on my face (I have a picture of me as a smol child wearing face paint and I look depressed af)  
Plus she has all these natural colors and it doesn't look like I have make-up on but I FEEL IT AND I HATE IT SO GODDAMN MUCH

send help

 

 

 

edit: my mom and broski are blasting The Only One in the car and it's bass blasting so this is a little better :')


	19. again not a chapterrrrrrrrr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaa sorta-sorry-but-not-really

**BREAKING NEWS!**

**THIS JUST IN, WE'RE BEING TOLD THAT THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY HAS DECIDED TO...**

 

 

**END THE STORY?**

 

 

You heard right. I'm ending the story on one reason:

I don't like Be More Chill anymore.

 

That's all I'm really gonna say, because we've all fallen out of fandoms before and I just happened to fall out of BMC on this very day (I lied it was yesterday ~~I got too lazy to write~~ ) aaaand I'm not gonna force myself to write shit for this fanfic anymore.

I WILL HOWEVER keep it up for anyone who wants to revisit it (don't know why you'd wanna??) and a big reveal....................................................

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

keep scrolling down i promise youre gettin there i dont know why i did this whats wrong with me anyways keep scrolling stop reading this dammit you wanna see whats down there you curious fuck cmon

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**I'M GONNA WRITE A BOOK WITH MY OWN CHARACTERS AND OWN PLOT LINE!!!!**

aka replacing the BMC idea of my The Only One story with original characters wink wink I'm fucking creative aren't I

 

 

 

welp catch yall on the flipside

peace


End file.
